Miyet
Miyet, born Corey Davis, is a cat-girl, a Paladin of the Egyptian Goddess Bast. Corey was a bit of a macho jerk who, unknown to himself, was manifesting as a mutant with an avatar trait. He accidentally invaded Bast's space in a dream and savaged one of her people. Bast gave him a choice of serving her as her Paladin, or dying. Not much of a choice, really. As Bast's Paladin, he was transformed from a human boy into a catgirl. Corey's family did not take this well, and she eventually had to leave them for her own safety.Catgirl Madness Background Corey Davis was the youngest of two sons in a working-class family of modest means in Cherryville, Missouri, a strongly conservative place. His father has very conservative religious views and old-fashioned ideas regarding masculinity and gender roles, although he does not have a problem with mutants, thinking the country needs them to protect America from the "godless hordes." Both his father and older brother work at a factory in nearby Steelville, while Corey's mother is a homemaker. Not surprisingly, Corey absorbed those values from his environment. Before his transformation, he was strongly interested in bodybuilding as a way to exhibit masculinity, and had rather misogynistic views about his relationship with girls, seeing them as disposable objects. General Description Post-transformation, she has a cute feminine face, human except by her green-gold cat eyes with Egyptian symbols around them and a second pair of feline ears on top of her head, and shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair. Her body has sensuous curves and an ample bosom, covered by a fine layer of fur in the same color as her hair, giving it a golden sand color which still looks like skin. She also has a feline tail which, like her ears, is the same color as the faint fur and very noticeable. When happy, she sometimes purr like a cat. Bast has offered to change the coloration of Miyet's eyes, fur and hair if she wishes. The fur and slitted eyes may also eventually be removed by Bast, however, at a cost: : Bast chuckled a little. *Perhaps in time I will pull the soft fur and slitted eyes from you. But it is a good color for your skin. Be good and I will make you more human. (...) Be good and I will take that from you, but you may loose some of your gifts due to that. So I will wait until you really understand what you will be giving up before I do it. You may find that you want to keep them.* Her power set is unsettled, but as a paladin of Bast it may be Powers as the Plot Demands. She has displayed enhanced strength, speed and sense of smell, and Bast implied that she intends Miyet to be a "hunter", so her powers are probably suited to that role. Appearances Miyet manifests in Cherryville, MO (approx. 100 Miles SW of St. Louis, MO), and eventually joins the St. Louis Five, who send her to Whateley for her education. Miyet gets pranked with Hello Kitty gloves and mask that are glued on at the Halloween dance.The Devil's Dance: Part OneInsanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation Later, she tangles with one of the Chessmaster's Rooks. Miyet is one of the group that Rev. Englund puts together to test Chou LeeTo the Mountain: Part 2 Miyet has bit appearances in other stories.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 1 Associations * Family ** Mr. Davis (father) ** Mrs. Davis (mother) ** unnamed brother * St. Louis Five * Whitman Cottage ** Galaxy (roommate, no relation with the Amazing Three's Galaxy Girl) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Avatar Category:Whitman Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:St. Louis Five Category:Gender-complicated Category:Missouri